


The Wedding Crasher V2.0

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: So this is set around the time of the Emma/Hook wedding and what I hoped Regina would do to put a stop to Emma marrying Hook.I wrote this not long after that season and never got around to finishing typing it up with my spinal issues. So I hope you finally enjoy this alternate ending to the wedding





	The Wedding Crasher V2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for discussion regarding abusive relationships and strong language.

Emma thought it was just another morning when she pulled up outside Granny’s. Only today Killian was waiting outside with flowers. This was unusual as he was never the romantic type, so she was instantly wary.

“Morning love.” He called out in his slimiest voice, as Emma climbed out of the bug.  
“What is this all about?” Emma asked, uncertainty in her voice.  
“Well there is something important that we need to talk about.” Killian looked smugger than a cat with a canary its mouth. ‘Oh no, is he about to do what I think he is going to do?’ Emma thought to herself.  
“What is going on?” Emma asked skeptically.  
“Well love… I think we have danced around this for long enough now. You have been mine for a while now, any hold up’s that you have about us being physical should be solved with this.” Killian put his only hand in his pocked and pulled out a ring, but not one in a box. “It’s time for you to marry me Swan.” He said cockily and totally full of himself.

Many things were running through Emma’s brain in the spaces of a couple of seconds.   
How the hell could a jobless rum lout afford a ring?   
What gave him the gall to think that she belongs to him?  
But I really don’t love him, I love someone else! Someone who so far, She couldn’t understand what was going on in their head or heart. Even though Emma knew what she felt in her.  
But despite all the misgiving she frequently had about him his behavior, was he her only chance at settling down? At the back of Emma’s brain, the thought of settling down with Hook- made her stomach want to expel its contents every time the idea came up. The orphan part of Emma cried for heaven’s sake take it, no-one will ever offer again.  
“Where did you get the money for a ring?” Emma questioned, eyeing the rock suspiciously.   
“Don’t worry about that now.” He said so fast that it instantly made Emma apprehensive instantly.  
“Killian I’m sorry but I need some time to think.” Emma saw Hook looking only slightly deflated as she turned and climbed back into her car and drove off.  
Emma tried to avoid as many people as possible, for as long as possible. This was because Hook’s ridiculous public theater meant the news was all over town and everybody had an opinion on the situation, but only one was welcome to Emma. As it turned out later on, she would not like it. If one more person chipped in their two cents, Emma was going to tell them to shove their opinion up their ass. She was having enough trouble dealing with her own feelings, without everyone else’s expectations weighing on her. It seemed like her mother wanted her to settle down And her father was just like a sheep and followed whatever Mary Margaret wanted. Many other people also thought it was time for their savior to settle down. The only person who hadn’t forced their opinion on Emma and Emma hadn’t seen this person at all, was Regina.

Somehow even though she had not officially accepted Killian’s offer, the whole town seemed to think they were engaged. Emma suspected that Killian was implying to people that Emma had said yes and that idea really pissed her off. When Emma finally saw Regina, it seemed that the Mayor had hear the rumor's too, judging by the look on her face.  
“Morning Regina.” Emma said tentatively but received a cold glare. “OK then.” There were a few minutes of awkward silence where Regina ignored Emma while setting up for the upcoming meeting. All of a sudden Regina slammed a large file on a desk and several papers fluttered to the floor.   
“Why do I have to hear from the town gossip chain, that you are marrying the slimy pirate?” Regina scathed.  
“Well I haven’t actually said yes.” Emma said in a small voice.  
“Regardless YOU never told me yourself. After everything we have been through, I do not even get that consideration?” Regina was almost apoplectic with anger, her ears were bright red and her neck looked like it was on fire.

Emma thought for a second how to answer this. Did she tell Regina how she really felt about her and that that is why she hadn’t said yes? Or that she was worried about upsetting Regina? Or all of the above were true if Emma was honest with herself. Add to that, all of the expectations on her from what seemed like the entire town and Emma was truly lost.   
“Fine. If you are going to sit there opening and closing your mouth like a fish instead of actually talking, I’m done!” Regina marched out and slammed the door so hard the glass in the window rattled and fell to the ground with a loud smash.   
“I didn’t say yes because I am in love with you.” Emma said to herself in a small and defeated voice.

It seemed to Emma that her love for Regina would remain unrequited. So she gave in to making Hook and her parents happy, agreeing to marry Hook. The idea left a bad taste in her mouth and an uncomfortable sickness in the pit of her stomach as Regina was now completely avoiding her. Regina’s rejection and refusal to even acknowledge Emma, pushed the blonde into just accepting Hooks proposal despite all the reservations she had had. 

Emma’s next three months

Hook’s usual pushy self kept being asserted all the way up to the wedding. Then when you add Mary Margaret to the mix, Emma felt absolutely sick. Hook insisted on getting married as soon as possible, so that Emma couldn’t change her mind. Yes those were his words! It was then that Emma’s previous misgivings grew exponentially. Couple that with his constant insistence on having Emma’s undivided attention and retched sex drive (p.s. the sex was totally shit) and it all combined to make Emma feel like a cheap, used sex doll. With Killian strutting around like peacock and Mary Margaret’s wedding planning, they were totally insufferable.

Emma pined for Regina. She yearned for the days when they would they would have dinner with Henry. She missed Regina’s right laugh, the chocolate brown eyes that melted when they were alone together and drinking. She missed all the small innocent touches that set her heart racing and that intoxicating scent that was uniquely and deliciously Regina. Emma kept trying to interact with the Mayor but couldn’t even get so much as a ‘morning miss swan’ out of her these days. It took Emma nearly two and a half months to be able to Corner Regina and confront her. Emma didn’t expect her feelings would ever be reciprocated by Regina. The only indication the Regina may have had an interest in women, was when she saw Regina interact with Maleficent. They always seemed to have the spark of once fiery (no pun intended) former lovers.

“Regina are you going to ignore me forever?” Emma asked coldly when she snook into Regina’s office after a meeting.  
“That is my intention yes, Miss Swan.” Regina answered mechanically.  
“But why?” Emma asked, hurt seeping into her voice.  
“That is prerogative.”  
“Oh come on. I thought we had come past all of this stone wall, Miss Swan, cold shoulder bullshit?” Emma exploded out of nowhere.  
“Well it is you who ruined all of that.” Regina spat but Emma gawped at her clueless. “Close your mouth you look as simple as your parents.”  
“Are you actually going to say something useful to me or are you just going to carry on being a bitch Regina?” Emma spat back.  
“You never listen to me Emma.” Regina shouted. “You wormed your way into my good graces. You made me care about you! I’ve put so much into protecting you. I told you, you are worthy of so much more and all you have done is throw it all away for a guy who thinks you are a trophy. He pouts when you don’t give him your attention or sex whenever he wants. Speaking of which, I hope you have had him tested because he can not be clean of nasty infections. You no longer care about your job, OR YOUR SON, because the pirate seems him as a distraction to your attention. You are not the savior any more, I am more of a savior that you. Who the fuck are you now but a pirates whore?” Regina said scathingly and disappeared in a violent tornado of purple smoke.

Emma had really fucked up everything. She didn’t see what Regina said as hurtful because it really all was the truth, it cut her right to the bone to think of what she had done and now she had lost her only true friend. Killian threatened to kill everyone she loved and only balked at the final second. But she still dragged everyone, including her son, to the underworld to save him. After he came back he was just as petulant. He lied about everything, he lied about keeping the shears, about killing her grandfather. By this time she was totally disgusted with herself and how far she had let this go. But the only thing she now seemed to be able to do was make her parents happy. Emma didn’t think she really deserved to be happy any more.

For the next three weeks, Emma dragged her feet through life in a haze. Mary Margaret had picked out a dress that would make most women in the vintage scene vomit! It was so not Emma. But like Regina said, even Emma wasn’t Emma any more. Mary Margaret was on cloud nine, she was totally insufferable and went overboard on everything from bridesmaid dress to decorations that put the term ‘over the top’ to shame. Emma was also floored when she found out that Killian had a tux. He rarely changed his clothes. But his attitude was a different thing, that had not changed at all.  
“Emma what is your problem? You never listen to me lately, it is like you aren’t even here. And you are like a zombie in bed.” Killian whinged, a couple of days before the wedding.  
“I’ve had a lot on my mind. And its not like you are actually creative enough in bed to draw my attention at all.” Emma said coldly before walking away, she could actually here his balls shrivelling up as she walked away.

Wedding Day

OH FUCK! She was really going to go through with this! That is the thought that was running through Emma’s brain, the morning of the wedding when she woke up from a restless nights sleep. Was it wrong to hope a wraith or a dragon would eat her on the way to the wedding? As Mary Margaret helped Emma in to the ancient lacy monstrosity, Emma wondered if she could have an accident with her gun to delay this shit.

As Emma entered the tent and saw that shit eating smirk on Killian’s face, she was so read to just say ‘fuck this shit’ and run for the hills. But as it was David and Mary Margaret practically dragged her down the aisle to Killian. And Killian urged Archie to begin with the whole spiel that would ruin Emma’s life. Killian had a smug look on his face as Archie spoke the words ‘If anybody has a reason why these two should not be be wed speak now….” 

Regina’s last three months

“Fine. If you are going to sit there opening and closing your mouth like a fish instead of actually talking, I’m done!” Regina marched out and slammed the door so hard the glass in the window rattled and fell to the ground with a loud smash. 

 

How could this have happened? How could the slimy pirate be marrying someone as good as Emma? To be fair Regina didn’t deserve someone as good as Emma either but she understood Emma and never wanted her to change. Regina loved Emma exactly as she was, before the fucking pirate broke her spirit. Now Emma dressed like her mother and acted like a drugged up zombie, who’s sole purpose in life was to fulfill every whim of a drunken, jobless sleaze bag. Regina may never have told Emma how she felt but she wondered how Emma could not see it. Regina would gravitate towards the blonde whenever they were around each other. Regina would touch her in the most innocent seeming way, a brush of fingers, tucking a rogue strand of blonde hair away, a gentle touch of the arm. But these small touches would light up Regina’s nerve endings like she had just touched an open electric current. Emma though never seemed to listen to Regina. She had warned Emma in the underworld and on many other occasions, that she was too good for Hook. She tried even harder when she began to see changes in Emma’s appearance and demeanor, that he was not healthy for her. Still Emma carried on the debacle of a ‘relationship,’ where Hook lied to her about almost everything and made Emma the bad guy for being upset about his bullshit. He constantly did things against Emma’s wishes, then when Emma called him out; Hook went back to being turned into a dark one by Emma as a reason why he should get away with his shenanigans and why Emma was not allowed to be hurt by he behavior. Then when Emma kept Hook’s proposal from Regina, the Mayor could stand by and watch no longer.

Regina knew Emma’s routines pretty well by now, so it was not hard to avoid the blonde. If she had official paperwork that needed doing, Regina would be a proper leader and delegate the duty to somebody else. No more lunches together, no more dinners and movie's with Henry, no more breakfasts at Granny’s. Regina was done. And for a while, Regina fought the ache in her chest for Emma Swan by keeping as busy as possible. That didn’t work for very long though. As the weeks dragged by and the more she heard about this cluster fuck of a wedding, she became more and more miserable. Captain Guyliner Shithead- yes she was swearing when it came to the pirate dunderhead, was getting his happy ending with the woman she had fallen in love with. This was stirring a mixture of dark, violent and love sick feelings inside of her and it was a very disturbing and dangerous concoction. One minute Regina wanted to spill the truth about her love to Emma. The next minute she wanted to rip out the pirates throat and wear it as necklace while dancing on his corpse. 

Knowing that Henry was also keeping his interactions with Emma to a minimum lately, Regina was trying to keep her erratic mood swings on a tight leash and in the dark, so as not to affect him. But Henry truly was her son and suspected something was wrong. It was also likely that he had figured out what was upsetting his adoptive mother, lots of things had changed since his blonde mother had become a pirate’s trophy. 

Wedding Day

Henry didn’t dare bring this up with Regina, he was pissed about being forced to go to the wedding. But Regina was in pieces and when she was this distraught she lashed out. But he had this small piece of wisdom that he wanted to leave for his mother and he hoped that she saw it in time, for it to have the desired effect. He wrote it down on a small piece of paper and left it in her coffee cup, before leaving the house in a sulk.

Surprisingly Regina stayed in bed late that morning after crying all night and not wanting to face the world. This was a rare occurrence but with Henry out of the house, she was using the opportunity to wallow in her misery. Eventually though her body protested, requiring food and caffeine. When Regina entered the kitchen she really didn’t feel like eating but spied her coffee cup out on the kitchen island. Anything out of place caught her attention and when she got closer, she noticed a piece of paper curled up inside the cup. It had Henry’s elegant handwriting, with a short message:

Even you deserve  
a happy ending Mum.

“Damn it, Henry.” Regina growled as she slammed the note and her hands down on the marble top. All the feelings she had been trying to extinguish for Emma, Henry knew everything. And further more, he was encouraging her to go after his birth mother. “SHIT!” Regina uncharacteristically cursed loudly and it echoed around the kitchen. Magically she dressed herself before poofing out of the house. Regina appeared silently outside of the tent. But when she heard Archie’s words through the painful silence, she knew she had to make her move quickly. 

“If anybody has a reason why these two people, should not be wed, speak now...”   
“I do.” Regina spoke loud and clear from the mouth of the tent, then began to march towards Emma and Hook remarkably fast in those sexy high heels.  
“Oh for the love all that is good, not again Regina.” Mary Margaret groaned darkly.   
“This time I am doing it for the right reason.” Regina said defensively. If Emma wanted the same fairy tale wedding as the Charming's, what would it be without Regina crashing the show? At least this time she was doing it for all the right reasons. With her eyes fixed on Emma’s, Regina ignored everybody else. 

“Emma you cannot marry Hook!” Regina said with pleading eyes.  
“Give me one good reason.” Emma demanded, still clearly hurt from total black out.   
“I’ll give you plenty. I repeat you are too good for him. He never stopped lying to you. He demeans you, by telling saying you will always be an orphan that nobody will ever love. When he tells his lies and all the bad things he has done while with you- he turns it around on you and says that you aren’t allowed to be angry with him after what you have done in the past. That is not love Emma.” Regina pleaded with Emma emphatically. Strangely Emma could not keep eye contact with Regina, because the blonde knew it was all true. 

Hook then tried to push Regina away from Emma but instantly regretted it, as Regina shoved him straight onto his ass.   
“Touch me again and you will lose the other hand rum rat.” Regina growled dangerously. “Emma you are just a trophy to him. He acts like he is doing good but he is taking credit for what other people do, just so he can get into your pants. And also...” Regina took a deep breath and looked at the floor, her nerves were jangling.   
“What Regina?” Emma could sense her nervousness. The normally stone cold and calm mayor let out a long gust of air.   
“I was so upset when I found out him proposing because I never found the strength to tell you that I love you.” With that Regina took the only kiss she ever thought she would get from Emma. Emma did not try to pull away but Regina did have a strong hold on her face. Then Regina was gone in a plume of purple smoke, knowing there wasn’t anything else that she could do now. It was all in Emma’s hands.

Emma’s mind was on over load! When Regina always gave her the cold shoulder, Miss Swan attitude, she could never imagine that the steely mayor would feel anything for but annoyance towards her. As past encounters raced through her head, she could feel every bodies eyes on her, but she couldn’t hear her surroundings for the chaos in her head. Emma looked from her confused parents, to a slightly annoyed Hook, Emma knew the quickest way out. Regina had taught her but her execution had been spotty.   
“She’s right, I can’t do this.” And Emma too was gone, this time in a perfect spiral of white smoke and light.

“Oh god what the hell have I done?” Regina panicked as she paced around the house, soon after appearing in the house. Forty minutes later Henry came through the door.   
“Henry?” Regina had been sat against the desk in her office for the last twenty minutes. Despite the tight dress she was wearing, she managed to get up quite quickly. “Do I dare to enquire what happened after I took my leave?” Regina looked cautious and felt like she was about to be defeated.  
“She didn’t do it Mum. Thankfully.” Henry sighed, relieved. Regina finally took a deep breath when her lungs were burning for fresh air, she had been holding her breath waiting for the answer. “You finally got through to her. Shame it took so long. I’ve got to get out of this damn suit Grandma picked out, its horrible.” Henry groaned heading for his room before he could be reprimanded for his language. 

Regina was quite surprised at Henry’s reaction to the wedding not happening. He was quite guarded with regards to his feelings about Captain Guyliner and the wedding. Regina was happy to know that she wasn’t the only one to see that Emma marrying a rum soaked, jobless, a-moral, sketchy asshole was a bad idea. The hours are passing by and all Regina could think about was ‘had I just screwed everything up again?’ Or was Emma actually finally seeing the proverbial light and figuring out what she had to do now. At 5 o’clock Henry asked if he could go out for pizza and a movie with friends. As Regina really could not be bothered cooking she was happy to let him go. At least he would be out of the house while she stewed in her uncertainty. Eventually she took to a couple of bottles of her home made cider, this could get ugly.

When Emma has left the wedding

Emma screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she appeared in the house she shared with Hook. This really was the last place she wanted to be but she couldn’t go to her parents loft as there would no way she would be alone. There was nowhere else she could go and change and think. The first thing she did was cast a protection spell around the house, no unwanted intruders. The second thing she did was literally rip that disgusting, vile old fashioned dress off her body. Then she marched around her house in a tank top and sweat pants.

There were several things swirling around Emma’s head. First of all she had finally put a stop to marrying Hook and she needed to make it permanent. Second-holy shit Regina DID actually feel the same about Emma, as Emma did for her. But had she fucked this up again? There must be some light at the end of the tunnel, because Regina would not have made such a bold move if all hope was lost. Then something else pinged at the back of Emma’s mind when she saw the crappy ring Hook had given her. While Emma made a mental ‘to do’ list of all the things she had to deal with, Emma grabbed her laptop and decided to do a little digging.  
“Bingo baby!” Emma thumped the coffee table twenty minutes later and several empty beer bottles jumped off the table. The suspicion she had early on was now confirmed. What she needed to do with regards to Hook now was plain and simple. But it took a couple of hours and several more bottles of beer to definitively decide what she needed to do or say to Regina and her parents.

Emma had to try and bury her feelings for Regina when the Mayor categorically stated that she was done with Emma. But Emma had no idea that it could be because Regina was dealing with her own feelings for Emma. So was Emma willing to dig it all back out it’s grave? Her parents were a harder task. She was only getting married because they wanted her to settle down. And well Regina was right, Hook did think she was a trophy who had badgered her into believing nobody else would love her. Emma would have to be painfully honest with her parents. What’s more it would probably piss them off to no end is she did work things out with Regina. 

Divide and conquer Emma decided. First she would end things with Hook as that was the biggest elephant in the room. She had a shrewd feeling where she would find him and it turned out to be true. The Rabbit Hole. Emma saw him first and she could tell he was hammered.   
“Oh Swan. Its about time you showed ya face.” He slurred drunkenly.  
“Come on outside Killian. Lets get some fresh air and have a chat.” Emma forcefully dragged him by the collar of his smelly leather coat off his bar stool and out of the bar.  
“Who the hell do you think you are leaving me like that Swan? And because of that meddling bitch.” He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
“Keep your voice down.” Emma growled dangerously. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that.” Her voice was getting more and more threatening.  
“You are MINE Swan! You made me a promise.” Hook spat back like he owned Emma.  
“I am NOT your fucking trophy and I allowed that farcical wedding to carry on for all the wrong reasons. Everything Regina said was tight. You lie to me all the time, then use that I turned you into a Dark One as a reason why you are ALLOWED to lie to me and get away with it and why I am also not allowed to get angry. You have treat me like a trophy. You have played on my fears of being alone to make it so I wont leave you. I let this wedding got ahead A) because I never thought Regina would feel the same way about me. So B) I decided to you and my parents happy. Now that thought makes me physically sick. You have no respect for me Hook. This is it, we are through for good.” Emma started to turn her back, hoping he would ask what she anticipated.

“Can I get my ring back at least?” He asked her back and she grinned devilishly.   
“Oh about that...” She put a hand into her pocket. “Remember when I asked you, how you managed to afford a ring with diamonds in it? You know with you being a jobless, drunk, useless prick! Well I still had my suspicions and I decided to dig around in the Sheriffs database of reported crimes.” Emma unfolded the printed out crime report and held it up. “Turns out it is stolen! So I don’t know if you stole it personally or bought it from whoever did. But it will be going back to its rightful owner.” Emma walked away feeling particularly victorious. The next stop was her parents loft. Emma wanted to be able to spend as much time with Regina as possible trying to fix things without being interrupted. So Emma knew she had to deal with her parents or they would come looking for her.

After demolishing the pest part of two six packs before leaving the house, walking around in the cool evening air was now clearing away the booze fog from her brain. On the way to her parents loft, Emma could feel a tremendous weight starting to lift from her soul, just from washing her hands of Hook and his bullshit. It was time to take back control of her life. As soon as she thought those words she noticed that she had already reached her destination.   
“Emma what happened earlier? Are you OK?” Mary Margaret blabbered as soon as she opened the door to Emma, who knocked instead of letting herself in.   
“Yeah I’m fine actually.” Emma said brightly.   
“What happened with Killian? Is the wedding still going to happen? Come sit down.” Mary Margaret carried on jabbering away.  
“I’m not staying. And no that cluster fuck of a wedding will never be happening.” Emma said bluntly, not wanting anything to be misconstrued or lost in communication.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other with a stupid, blank look on their faces.  
“But I thought you loved him?” Mary Margaret asked like she was sure of the answer.   
“I never loved him. I was only marrying him you guys and him happy.” Emma left no room for misunderstanding in those words.   
“This doesn’t sound like you Emma. This has only happened since Regina butted in where she wasn’t needed.” Mary Margaret bitched.   
“You were too blind to see how miserable I have been because of how badly he has treated me. Your fairy tale wedding is not my happy ending. I gave in to Hook because I thought I couldn’t have the person I really have feelings for. Thankfully I was wrong about that. And now I need to go fix some big mistakes with Regina, who has saved me once again.” Emma’s last view of the Charming’s was the usual dumb founded look that made Regina call them the idiots.

This all felt very liberating. Even if things with Regina were stuffed, at least she had freed herself from the drunk lying piece of shit and hopefully her meddling mother would back the fuck off. Emma scrubbed the stain of meddlesome parents and dickhead pirates from her mind as she thought about Regina on the walk to the manor. She thought about what she would say. What would Regina say? Emma had brief flashes off a future with Regina and her cheeks flushed at some of the thoughts she had.

There was a hurricane laying waste to Emma’s insides as she knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin Street. Emma nearly jumped through the porch roof when the door opened as she wasn’t paying attention and hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps. For a whole minute they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say.   
“I didn’t think I would see you again after what I did earlier.” Regina admitted in a small voice.   
“Well there is a hell of a lot that needs to be said. Because at one point you wouldn’t give me the chance to speak.” Emma said resolutely. Regina looked stunned at Emma being so blunt but then impressed at her confidence and firm presence.  
“Well you had better come in then.” Regina stepped aside with a sly smile on her face. “Can I get you a bottle of cider?” She offered cordially.   
“Sure. Cant do any more damage than I already have done with two 6 packs.” Emma dead panned and Regina laughed. “Looks like you already had a head start.” Emma remarked when she saw two empty bottles and another that was almost empty.  
“Yes well, we both ended up having a lot to think about.” Regina remarked as she handed Emma a glass of home made apple cider. “So if I didn’t let you say what you needed to before, the floor is yours.” Emma let out a long deep breath. Where do I start?

“So I guess that Henry told you that I bailed right after you left?” Emma asked and Regina simply nodded. “Everything you said… I already knew.” Regina’s head snapped up so fast that Emma was surprised she didn’t give herself a whiplash injury. “Hear me out.” Emma held up a hand when Regina’s mouth opened. “The day when we spoke about Hook asking me to marry him, what you didn’t give me a chance to say was, that I hadn’t actually accepted and why.” Here goes. Emma took a long deep breath in preparation. “I was trying to tell you that I hadn’t said yes to him because of how I felt about you. Its just that you aren’t always the easiest person to confess to.” Regina looked shocked at this revelation. “I didn’t think there was a chance that you would feel the same but I was trying to put it out there before you got stroppy and marched off like you do. So when you went all pre-curse, stand off bitch, I just decided that my happiness didn’t matter any more. So I gave in once again, to make him and my mother happy. Even though the thought of marrying him made me physically sick. Nobody noticed how miserable I was. He didn’t give a shit and Mary Margaret was so wrapped up in a fairytale wedding that she couldn’t see past the end of her own nose. So when you did your wedding crasher again… although I would have loved the Evil Queen outfit and all the cleavage, you gave me a ray of hope. I don’t know if there is still a chance for us but I’m here now and” Emma was silenced by Regina planting an emotion filled kiss on her and as Emma kissed her back, they were both overwhelmed by the magic of true loves kiss.   
“I guess we both had to realize what the other felt.” Regina guessed because that had not happened earlier.

“How long have you known? Or when did you realize?” Emma asked, still close to Regina’s lips. Regina looked away for a second.   
“Emma when it comes to dealing with my feelings, things are never simple. I have been twisted with hate for so many years, that I sometimes fail to see what is right in front of me. In the last three months I have remembered all the little things about you that I didn’t know I loved about you and took for granted. It was like you were sending me subliminal messages. Now I realize I was unconsciously reacting to them. To answer your question, I really knew in the last few weeks and I have been going crazy, with what I said to you and the thought of you being with him. You were always too good for him, you don’t deserve to ever be treat like that.” Regina finally ended her monologue and her face had a slight blush, as if she was embarrassed at how much she had revealed.

“Well I am done with that lying sack of rat crap. That ring he gave me? I had my suspicions there was something dodgy going on. How can a jobless, drunken sea snake afford a diamond ring? I found out today it was stolen.” Emma revealed.  
“That rat bastard. Why doesn’t it surprise me.”   
“So what spurred you into action today?” Emma changed the subject, Regina bit her lip, flustered that their son had pushed her into taking action instead of being smart enough to do it herself.  
“It was Henry. He left me a note before he left this morning.” Regina confessed.   
“Dare I ask what words of wisdom brought the wise Madam Mayor to her senses?” Emma tried to tease it out of her.   
“Basically get me head out of my ass and got after my own happiness for once.” Regina phrased it bluntly and Emma burst out laughing.  
“Emma I am not the easiest of people to… be with. But I definitely think we need to try and see where we can go.” Regina said tentatively.   
“I think so too.” Emma was interrupted but Regina’s phone pinging.

“It’s Henry. He’s out with his friends.” Regina informed Emma as she picked up the phone and saw his name on the screen.   
“Ah speak of the devil. What’s up?” Emma asked.  
“He wants to stay at Nick’s tonight. I think it must be fate. Maybe we can spend some time together?” Regina asked, sounding cautious again.  
“That would be great, I really do not want to go back to that house.” Emma groaned at the thought of the house and the bed she had shared with the slimy bastard.  
“Well you spend the night. No naughty shenanigans implied. Lets just enjoy the night.” Regina offered.   
“Now there is an offer I cannot refuse.” Emma sighed happily and turned her phone off, so her parents couldn’t ruin the night. “You only answer yours if it has Henry’s name on it OK?” Emma said as she shoved the phone into her coat pocket and threw the coat on a nearby chair. 

As it was still early evening they pitched up in front of the TV to watch a movie before going to bed. Regina wearing her posh silk pajamas and Emma as usual was stripped down to a tan top and boxer shorts. Emma caught Regina checking out her ass and toned long legs and Emma had a quite chuckle to herself. The next morning when the sun broke through a crack in the curtains, Regina realized she had had the best nights sleep since before she had been with Robin while she was cuddled up with Emma. And Emma had not slept this soundly since Hook had started worming his way into her graces. As Regina shuffled a strong pair of arms contracted around her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Emma’s pale beautiful face and those twitching biceps. The sight of Emma so relaxed and well so Emma again, made her chest swell. Emma hadn’t looked this well in so long and now Regina had the chance to help her look this good all the time. Emma must have sensed Regina’s staring and ruminating because she began to stir and grunt. 

“What are you staring at?” Emma asked with a little smile on her face, she was waking up in bed with Regina after all.  
“You. You haven’t looked this much like the Emma I fell in love with for a long time.” The truth just rolled off Regina’s tongue without her permission.   
“I feel more like myself, like I have had a huge weight lifted off my shoulders and my soul, in more ways than one. Ditching the dick, no longer hiding my real feelings.”   
“Well then I promise to do my utmost to help keep you feeling like this amazing Emma.” Regina promised with a small kiss and hummed at the sheer joy she felt in this moment.

Henry came home at lunch time and was ecstatic to see Emma was there, he instantly put two and two together after his little… message of encouragement to his dark haired mother. Emma stayed for dinner of course as she was never one to able to turn down Regina’s cooking.   
“So why don’t you stay the night again??” Regina tentatively suggested while they cleaned up after dinner.   
“Sure. I’ll just have to go and get some clothes from the house though.” Emma felt giddy inside, like a teenager in love for the first time.   
“Well get a move on then!” Regina playfully slapped Emma’s ass then gave her a long deep kiss. “We can all watch a movie when you get back.”  
As Emma had walked to Regina’s the night before, she decided on a slightly faster mode of transport back to the house. A few seconds after Regina’s hurry up she appeared outside the house in a flurry of white smoke, but she wasn’t alone on the porch. Her parents were there, waiting to ambush her.

“Emma where have you been? Why are you using magic? You’re phone has been turned off all day, we were worried.” Mary Margaret blabbered on.  
“Well last night I was too drunk to drive, so I walked to dump Hook’s pathetic ass, talk to you, then I went to Regina’s. I turned my phone off so that you two didn’t ruin our evening. Guess I forgot to turn it back on this morning.” Emma shrugged nonchalant and opened the front door, her parents followed her in. “Do come in.” Emma said sarcastically.   
“Emma we were worried.” David said meekly.   
“I am an adult dammit. I don’t have to let you know where I am 24/7.” Emma bit back as she headed upstairs to grab some clothes. They followed her again. 

“We are your parents Emma. We are allowed to worry and pry.” Mary Margaret said in that annoying, whiny, tone.  
“No you are not allowed to pry! For once I feel like I am where I am supposed to be. Now I am going to roll with it and enjoy it. Whether you like it or not, Regina and I are going to try and make this work. I suggest you guys get used to it because nothing is going change that.” Emma pointed out rather forcefully.   
“But what about Killian?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“That piece of shit never cared about me. I was just a trophy and he had no respect for me. I knew for a long time how I felt about Regina but I didn’t know that she felt the same. Hook is a terrible mistake in my past that I will have to live with.” Emma had everything she needed and headed back downstairs and grabbed her car keys. “Are you done now?” Emma asked. Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to argue. “Let me correct you. We are done.” Emma shoved them both out the and headed to her car. 

“What took you so long?” Regina asked coldly when Emma walked through the door.  
“I was ambushed by my parents.” Emma answered in an annoyed and Regina groaned.  
“Of course they had to get involved.”   
“Well they have been left in no doubt what is happening and what their input on this matter will be.” Emma said resolutely with a triumphant grin on her face. Regina growled. She liked this confident and dominant ball of fire.   
“I will let you off then, as it is the two idiots fault.” Regina purred. “Henry wants to watch star wars.” Henry had already claimed the big leather chair and had a bowl of popcorn, he was quick to chastise Emma for making him wait. The two ladies huddled up on the couch with their own bowl of popcorn as Henry was stingy with his. It felt so natural, like they had been doing this for years. Regina made a mental note that she wanted to much more often. 

While watching the movie, they had both been teasing each other in ways that Henry wouldn’t notice. Emma took a shower before bed, feeling the need to stand under the cold jets of water for a few minutes to ease the burning Regina had started in the pit of her stomach.  
“You took a while.” Regina commented with a wry smile over the top of her book.   
“I had to take a cold shower after surviving your…..wandering hands.” Emma gave her a pointed as she walked around the bed and Regina let out a dark chuckle, then put her book down.  
“I can’t help that my hands have been itching to explore the Sheriff’s many assets.” Regina’s hand skipped under the blanket and teased the outside of Emma’s thigh as she kept intense eye contact with Emma. Regina then turned onto her side to enable better access to Emma’s toned abs that began to quiver under her touch.   
“Regina?”  
“Yes?”  
“You are fucking evil! Now kiss me.” Emma demanded. Regina mounted Emma’s hips but didn’t do what she asked right away.  
“You have no idea, I have only just begun.” She whispered in Emma’s ear and the blonde shuddered as Regina planted a blistering kiss on her. 

Emma finally did what she had wanted to do for a long time and grabbed two handfuls of Regina’s firm, fine ass! Regina squeaked in surprise and jumped.   
“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” Emma grinned, “among other things.”  
“And what would this things be Miss Swan?” Regina questioned in a sultry tone that stoked the sparks in Emma’s gut into a wild fire. Emma quickly flipped Regina and slammed her onto her back the ripped off the silk top she had been wearing.   
“I prefer show rather than tell. Most of the time.” Emma growled and Regina’s eyes became impossibly dark. Neither of them intended for things to escalate this quickly but the mutual attraction was irresistible. They were like neodymium magnets caught in each other magnetic field, powerless to fight or to resist. Any yet it all felt so right.

Over the next few weeks the couple fell into a comfortable routine and Henry enjoyed having both his mothers together. Emma spent practically every night at the Mayors Mansion, the only she spent away were when she worked late or night shifts, when she would crash at the house for a few hours until Regina was ready to go home for the day. For both of them it felt like the family they had always wanted. It was one of those days, Thursday morning, when Emma had worked until 2AM and Regina went out for breakfast alone, that Hook caught up with her.  
“Well Your Majesty, it seems like you have stolen and bewitched something of mine. And I want her back.” Hook called Regina out in a cold and snide voice as he walked across the diner.   
“Oh Captain Guyliner, that is where you are sadly mistaken. I helped Emma wake up and see the terrible way you always treated her. Then she remembered how she felt about me and Emma came to me willingly.” Regina taunted, with that ice cold and confident presence of the Evil Queen.  
“I don’t believe Emma would ever love you by choice.” Hook spat venomously and Regina cackled devilishly.

“Oh no we have so much more than just love. Remember all those times that you tried and failed to force a true loves kiss, just to prove that you were supposed to be the one to save Emma from the darkness. Or just to prove that you really did OWN her?” Regina goaded.  
“She belonged to me, I am the one that deserves her. ONLY ME!” Hook bellowed in Regina’s face. Comically Regina waved a hand over her face.  
“God’s man, do you ever brush your teeth? Back to my point.” Regina composed herself, standing tall and imposing in front of the smelly pirate. “It turns out the true love Emma was looking for was actually with me.” Regina could see as, slowly comprehension dawned on that stupid face. “Yes Captain Dunderhead. We shared a true loves kiss, naked in my bed.” Regina said the words slowly so that they would inflict maximum pain but also so that he could not misinterpret any of them. “Now to make a more serious point. If you ever go near Emma, I will drop you into the middle of the sea with a 100lb anchor around your neck.” Regina made sure he fully understood before stalking out of the diner like leopard that had just killed an antelope and marched off down the street to her car, feeling very proud of her days work pissing off a slimy pirate and it wasn’t 9.30 yet. Make no mistake thought, the treat was very real.

Not trusting Hook to heed her warning, Regina felt the need to confess her sins of tormenting to Emma, before the slimy pile of fish shit did it for her. So she texted her assistant to tell advise her that she had things to take care of and headed over to the house that gave her the creeps. Ever since Emma had acquire that house for herself and Hook, Regina had a bad feeling about it. Regina knocked and waited, after a couple of minutes she finally heard footsteps.  
“Emma its me.” Regina called out, because Emma had been wary of dealing with her mother after she had put her foot down so to speak and didn’t answer the door to everybody. Emma wasn’t willing to speak to Mary Margaret until she realized it was time for her to back off, let Emma deal with her out life and that Killian wasn’t a good a person.  
“Hey. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Emma asked groggily, having just woken up when Regina knocked.  
“Well I king of have a confession to make. I did something rather naughty.” It was unusual for Regina to act this coy and Emma quite enjoyed the view, so pulled Regina into the house.  
“Did you turn my mother into a snail?” Emma asked hopefully.  
“No.”  
“Dammit.” Emma groaned.  
“Sorry sweetie, maybe she will annoy me enough during thanksgiving.” Regina patted Emma’s leg. “No it’s that slimy scum sucking ex of yours.”

Emma hung her head and groaned loudly.  
“What the fuck has Captain Emo done now?”  
“He started ranting this morning that he owns you, he is the only one that deserves you and that I have bewitched. He wants his property back.” Regina recounted.   
“What a load of dragon crap.” Emma laughed. “He got one thing right though. You bewitched me a long time ago.” Emma confessed in a whimsical voice and kissed Regina. “Do I dare ask what you did or said to him?”  
“Well I said a few things, all of them were true if he ever says anything. But I tried to make it quite clear what would happen if he came anywhere near you. I have a feeling he wont listen but I didn’t want him to run to you and twist anything I said, in case he felt suicidal.”  
“Well thank you for telling me. And if he does do something crazy then we will come up with a creative way to get the message through.”

When Emma went back to her normal shifts on the Monday morning, Captain Pitiful came bursting into the station like he own the joint.  
“Fucking hell you are out of bed before 2PM, wonders will never cease.” Emma barked sarcastically.  
“Well I was in a bed, not my bed with the person who is supposed to be my wife.” Hook tried the feel bad for me and pity me card.  
“Well Captain Douchebag you only have yourself to blame for that. I woke up and took a big whiff of you bullshit! And I just could not stand the smell any more.” Emma comically retorted.   
“It is not my fault!” Hook bellowed. “That evil old bitch should have kept her bloody nose out of what wasn’t her business.” He carried on angrily.  
“You have some gall to call Regina evil and old. You’re over 300 years old and think that you have the right to bully and abuse women, while treating them like property. You played on my fears, saying I would always be an orphan. You lied to me. Withheld shit from me and took credit for what other people had done to make you look like a hero. All you are is a drunk, useless, piece of shit. I never loved you but you just bullied me into submission.” Emma’s neck and ears were bright red with all the rage she was letting out. 

“Oh and she is really your true love?” Hook scoffed. “She was gloating about it but I am sure she was lying.”  
“Well you better get you head around it, because it is very true.” Emma answered very serious.   
“You have got to be kidding me? How can you love that evil bitch?”  
“She is not that person any more, unlike you she has changed. Regina love me for who I am, my past included. She didn’t drop me like a hot potato when I became the dark one. YOU RAN AWAY! Saying ‘you’re not MY Emma any more.’ Those were your exact words, which means that you only wanted me a certain way. When that isn’t happening, you run away like the fucking pussy that you are! Regina accepts all of me, as I do her. We all have a past but despite all the shit you have done, you act like your shit doesn’t stink and that you are sweet and innocent.” Emma had repeatedly poked Hook in the chest to put across her point and her was starting to look like a child in a naughty corner. The fuck wit stood there dumb struck. He wasn’t used to Emma fighting back, she had been meek and mild, just accepting his shit with a spoonful of sugar to disguise the taste. “I am not swallowing you shit any more. I am fucking done with you. You leave me and my family ALONE!” Emma waved her hand and Hook disappeared. Despite all the rage, Emma felt a lot better for letting it out and directing at the useless rat fart who caused it all.

Despite her release of tension, Emma was in a foul mood all day. Her meddling mother didn’t help either. Emma met Regina at Granny’s for dinner as Henry was having an evening with his friends. But Emma’s ass had barely hit the seat in the booth Regina usually sat at, when Mary Margaret ambushed her.

“You dropped Killian into the harbor? Emma what were you thinking?” Mary Margaret shouted so loud that the glass in the windows and doors rattled and only dogs could hear her.  
“Emma. What is she wailing about?” Regina asked calmly.   
“You were right about Captain Dip shit not heeding your warning, he barged into the station this morning.” Emma answered looking at Regina before turning on Mary Margaret. “That piece of shit has hounded Regina and I the last few days, spewing his ‘woe is me’ bullshit and acting all entitled. Regina warned him to stay away, as usual he ignored her. So today he decided to try it on me. I am tired of his ‘I own you despite treating you like a piece of crap’ ranting. He doesn’t own me and doesn’t deserve me. AT ALL.” Emma emphasized the last two words. “Now if you are going to carry on pushing the ‘you should marry disrespectful shithead’ tripe… stay the fuck away from me. Because you are trying to push me into a relationship with an abusive asshole! Now you have to wake up and smell his bullshit.” Then Emma turned her back on Mary Margaret, dismissing her mother.

“You dropped Hook into the harbor?” Regina asked curiously.  
“Yeah. I don’t know where it came from. I just did it.” Emma laughed.  
“Well that’s what I threatened to do to him, only with 100lb anchor tied around his neck.” Regina added darkly.   
“You know what they say. Great minds think alike.”

Things around the station had been pretty tense as of late between Emma and David, since Emma walked out on Hook and laid down the law on her parents about the interference and pushing. The thing was that Emma didn’t know where she stood with David. He had a tendency to just stand back and support Mary Margaret for a quiet life, while leaving his own feelings in a dark corner. Emma had made it abundantly clear on numerous occasions, that as long as they wanted her to be with an abusive asshole, she didn’t want anything to do with them. And for now David was mooching around in the shadows, not saying anything other than good morning or work related information. Until the day after the bust up at Granny’s when he came storming into the station.

“How long are you going to punish Snow for Emma?” David shouted.  
“Well gee, maybe until she stops drinking that shit heads cool aid and realizes how bad he treat me and how bad he made me feel. And when she stops trying to force me back in into his clutches. Force me back into that sick, meek Emma who couldn’t stand up for what is best for herself.” Emma let rip with the stone cold truth.   
“She just wants what is best for you. She loves you.”   
“Really? At the moment it doesn’t feel like it. Because she wants me to marry an abusive asshole, who thought I was his own personal sex slave. He is not what is best for me and never has been.” Emma seemed to be parroting the same truths over and over again, without getting anywhere. “Tell me David, do you really think a drunk and abusive pirate is the best person to take care of your little princess for the rest of her life? And I want your honest David, not the bullshit that you spew to make her happy.” David was taken aback by Emma’s words. “Since you came here you have become weak. You are not the Prince Charming who fights for what is right, that I was told about. You stand in the shadows of your wife and bow to what she wants, even if you know it is not right!” Emma barked viciously.

“HE DIDN’T DESERVE YOU. I HATED SEEING HOW HE TALKED TO YOU. You are right you were a shadow of your former self. You were no longer the bright, strong woman that my daughter was when she first came to town. He treat you like a damn doormat, lied to you and you allowed it. Your mother was so happy about all of this, it was like she didn’t see the crap, she just saw the part where you fulfilled the grand plan that she had set out for you. And you’re right, I was too weak to speak up, I didn’t want to hurt your mother but in turn it hurt you immeasurably, I let him hurt you. I don’t know if I can ever make it up to you Emma, I don’t even know where to start.” David had got a tonne of pent up frustration off his chest but he didn’t feel or look better for it. He looked defeated and Emma sighed, she felt better that David didn’t support all this shit with Hook.

“David I am way past Hook. I have never been happier than I am right now with Regina. What I feel for her goes way back and now it has all come together. Nothing or nobody is going to change this.” Emma said with certainty.   
“I can see that you are, you again Emma.” David confessed his observation.   
“Well convince her of that. Tell her she’s doing the wrong thing or just convince her that you know I am where I need to be. To leave the Hook nonsense in the past. If anybody can get through to her now it will be you because she isn’t hearing what I am telling her. She isn’t seeing the truth.”   
“I’ll try Emma, I really will.” David promised.   
“If anything goes wrong, Regina guest bedroom is really comfortable.” Emma and David laughed.

The next couple of months were an icy quiet between herself and her parents. Mary Margaret was leaving her alone and Emma was thanking the universe for the peace. Whenever Emma saw David at the station her looked stressed out and didn’t want to talk about how things were going with Mary Margaret. Henry didn’t spend any time with his grandparents either. So with Hook finally giving them a wide birth and Mary Margaret keeping her opinions to herself, Emma and Regina were glad to admit that things were going very good right now. Emma knows what a brutal world it is but she didn’t need other peoples opinions of her relationship with Regina to be happy, even if that approval was her mothers. Eventually after nearly four months Mary Margaret finally approached Emma, albeit making sure that Regina wasn’t around at the time.  
“Emma can we talk?” Emma’s head snapped up when she heard her mothers voice as she had not heard her enter the station.   
“You can talk, I’ll listen.” Emma said coldly and Mary Margaret flinched.   
“I’m kind of disappointed that we haven’t spoken for so long.” Mary Margaret said meekly.  
“And who’s fault is that? I made myself extremely clear about the shit that was being said. You would not see that what you were doing to me was wrong. I had to get away from it.” Emma answered simply and to the point, what she had wanted to say for months.   
“So you set David onto me?” Mary Margaret whined in that annoying voice and Emma groaned. Mary Margaret only ever saw the side that affected her.

“David set onto me about YOU! We had a blow out and it all came out in the wash that he agreed with ME. He is glad that I have finally got back to my old self. He is glad I finally found where I belong. He understands. David wants you to see that.” Emma carried on the old argument, unsure of where she stood in the scheme of things with her mother.   
“I realise I went to far with Hook but...” Mary Margaret trailed off quietly. Emma waited patiently to find out the but. “But why Regina?”  
“Why does it matter? She isn’t who she used to be and that is why I fell for her a long time ago. We finally saw what was right in front of us and it has changed us for the better. I have Henry and I have Regina. I’m good. If you can’t get onboard with us, David, everyone who is happy for us then fine. Your approval is the very last thing I need to be happy.” Emma meant this as a statement of finality but Mary Margaret took it otherwise.   
“I thought we could start to move on?”  
“That is up to you. If you cant get onboard with the fact that I am finally happy and who I am happy with, that I have finally found where I belong. Then on your head be it. It is all on you.” And that really was the final nail in the coffin of the conversation because Emma walked away, slamming a door behind her. 

When Emma told Regina about the interaction with Mary Margaret, Regina really wasn’t surprised at her continued aversion at their relationship. But as they had now lasted some six months together, as Emma had stated, she was not letting Mary Margaret’s continued petulance ruin what Regina had finally found after years of sadness and solitude. And after years of Emma an orphan with no family.

 

Six months later

While David was great with his daughter and former nemesis come family member, Mary Margaret was the exact opposite. She would avoid the couple as much as possible and if they did encounter each other she would be rude and ignorant to them. But things were gradually changing in that backwards mind of hers. Mary Margaret finally began to see how well Emma was doing, having a family of her own. It seemed that everybody in town were glad to see that two people with troubled pasts had finally found their happy ending together. Even her own husband was over the rainbow that their daughter was sleeping with their former enemy. Granny was throwing a party for Emma and Regina’s One Year Anniversary and Mary Margaret thought it was the perfect time to start and earn their trust back. So she enlisted Henry’s help. When Mary Margaret arrived at Granny’s the party was in full swing, David was inside as he had helped Granny organize everything. She was hoping to make a low key entrance and sneak into the diner unnoticed, but that wasn’t how it happened.

When the bell above the door chimed, everybody turned to the door to see who the new guest was. Surprisingly it was David and not Emma who approached her first and Regina was close behind him.  
“What are you doing here?” David hissed in a low tone just before Regina reached them.  
“What the hell do you hope to accomplish, coming here tonight of all nights?” Regina’s growl was low and dangerous. Mary Margaret stuck her hands up in surrender.  
“I’m here to raise the white flag. I brought you guys a gift.” Mary Margaret pulled a book out from under her arm that looked like Henry’s story book. Finally and looking wary, Emma appeared at Regina’s side.  
“Do I even dare ask?” Emma asked with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
“I want to earn back you trust Emma and yours Regina. I know it wont happen over night and it will take a long time after all I have said but I am ready to make the effort. Henry helped me make this for you guys.” Mary Margaret handed the book over to them. It was only when Emma and Regina saw what was inside that they gasped. Instead of fairy tales, there were pictures of Emma, Regina and Henry together. It really was a family photo album with a unique Storybrooke twist.  
“Thank you. This means a lot.” Emma felt the last weight lift off her shoulders and that the last shadow had passed over her relationship with Regina. Things could finally be all that she had wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors i have done a quick once over but have done a 13 hour shift today and will likely have missed something obvious.


End file.
